Impossible
by Midna-Milk2001
Summary: Yo: un príncipe dolido, un mercenario desaparecido, una amistad perdida y un ángel haciéndome compañía. Trozos de lo que un día fue mi felicidad, quedan esparcidos en las lágrimas de mis ojos. ¿Ésto en verdad tiene una oportunidad? O acaso solo es "Imposible" que tú estés conmigo... *Ike x Marth* & *Link x Pit* Futuro Lemon de ambas parejas. Yaoi.
1. Sollozando Amarguras

_Después de tanta duda de si escribir un Link x Pit o un Ike x Marth, me decidí por el segundo, creo que sería bonito :3 últimamente he leído tanto de ellos que se ha convertido en otra de mis parejas yaoi favoritas (como si me gustaran muchas XD) la verdad nunca le había dado una oportunidad a este tipo de emparejamientos con personajes de Nintendo, ya en algunas ocasiones con mi amiga "Punchis Punchis", Silvia pues ¬¬ me di la maravilla de leerlas, solo que estas eran de personajes equis como cualquiera, lo cual me "cabreaba" (para no decir otra cosa) al imaginarlos._

_Pero bueno ese es otro rollo de primero, en clases de geografía y quedándose 20 minutos extra para copiar un recado de: "No hice ni mandarina por leer yaoi"…Buah esos días :') _

_Y antes que nada el mentado anuncio que le rompe el corazón a varias._

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo y a sus respectivos y estimados creadores.**_

_**No recibo ni rupias de Link, ni tandas de peluches de Marth, la cinta de Ike o la coronita de laureles de Pit a cambio de escribir esto.**_

_**Es una historia sin fines de lucro que busca entretener a las fans de esta pareja.**_

_Blah blah blah aquí va esta melancolía de palabras (según yo) denominada fic, escritas por una cría de 13 a la cual le emociona todo esto n.n_

_Ahora sí, a leer:_

_**(N/A: Empieza desde el Punto de Vista de Marth)**_

* * *

**Impossible**

Estaba sentado en mi habitación, leyendo…pero desde hace unos segundos aparte mi vista del libro y me puse a pensar en lo que tanto me duele.

*Que tonto príncipe, tienes de todo y una horda de tristeza surgida por un humano es capaz de borrar ese _todo_ y convertirlo en lágrimas, borrando también tu agraciada y falsa sonrisa, borrando y desapareciendo toda tu fortaleza mental… ¿Hasta cuándo despertaras?* Me dije mentalmente, tratando de contener las gotas saladas que amenazaban con salir, manchando mi alma y humedeciendo mis manos.

Ike _era_ un buen _amigo_…un muy buen _amigo: _salíamos a entrenar, a tomar un café, a platicar, a divertirnos un rato…en fin…_éramos_ tan unidos. Algún mal día, toda la confianza y el cariño mutuo que le tenía se convirtió (para mi mala suerte) en _amor_.

A veces hasta da risa el pensar que yo, el Príncipe de Altea: Marth Lowell se rebajó a ser el perro faldero de un mercenario: siguiéndolo, hasta acosándolo dulcemente; pasaba más tiempo de lo normal con él, cosa que empezó a extrañarle, demasiado; y así como duplique la jornada con el mercenario, también quise sobreprotegerlo (cuando, la verdad, era a la inversa). Me ponía de unos humores rabiosos cuando Link o Pit se le acercaban, del ángel no tenía muchos celos, pero de Link… todo fue muy enfermizo, llegando hasta el punto de terminar rompiendo mi amistad con el espadachín de Ordon y me reconcilie después de tantas suplicas con el castaño.

Fue el único que no se alejó de mí y a pesar de que lo trate tan mal, sigue dándome ánimos y abrazándome cada vez que lo necesito; incluso, a veces el llora, acompañándome en este grande dolor que siento: como un millón de dagas cerniéndose en mi alma y corazón, como muchos puñetazos amoratando mi débil cuerpo y…como un duro rechazo que…espera…Ike ya me lo dio.

Una noche, regresando de una tardeada decidí confesarle mi amor, teniendo la vaga e _**imposible **_ilusión de que lo correspondiera tiernamente pero…

_*"-I-Ike y-yo te-tengo que de-decirte a-algo-"*_

Fue todo lo contrario…

_*"-¿Qué es Marth?-"*_

Mi mundo se vino caída abajo…

_*"-T-te a… ¡Te amo!-"*_

El dolor y la angustia del rechazo me atraparon en un mundo, mi mundo: el de la _soledad_ y…

_*"-Marth, sí, me he dado cuenta, solo esperaba que me lo dijeras para yo decirte esto…-"*_

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos…

_*"-¡No soy como tú! Discúlpame, pero ni siquiera puedo ver sana una amistad como esta, por eso te pido que me dejes en paz, es más ¡Olvídate de mi existencia! ¡De mis memorias!... ¡De todo! Desde este momento no somos NADA y más te vale olvidarte de mí y de esa idea de que somos amigos, porque desde hoy no y NUNCA lo seremos de nuevo-"*_

Así, así me quede…Esperando de tu parte un insignificante…_te quiero…_

¿Dos palabras son mucho pedirte, Ike?

Le digo al aire encerrado en este cuarto, que…al parecer…es lo _único que me escucha_…

**¿Impossible?**

* * *

_Bueno, esa fue mi historia…_

_A ver si la sigo…nunca viene nada mal un review ¿saben? ¬ _¬_

_Y ya veremos si en alguna clase surge la inspiración :D_

_Sayonara minna :3_

_~Sakura, Midna, Gato, Martha Atole: Princesa/Príncipe Transexual...Y no recuerdo mas apodos que me hayan dicho~_


	2. No puedo vivir, Sin Ti

El mundo me trajo a la vida, la vida me trajo al mundo y solo para saber que todo es:

**Impossible**

**Ike P.O.V**

Llevo un mes y medio así: sin el…pero, a mí ya se me hacen años debido al aburrimiento y soledad de este mentado cuarto, junto con sus cuatro paredes que me asfixian, eso…hasta que consigo abrir la puerta.

Todo este tiempo, Link y Pit se han tomado las molestias de acompañarme en alguna actividad ociosa que se me ocurra pues, ya ni sé de qué manera buscar un poco de diversión, aunque sea por unos mínimos instantes.

Con _Marth_, todos los viernes íbamos al boliche, los sábados a comer a un restaurante y los domingos al café que está cerca de la mansión, ya que, de lunes a jueves nos gustaba entrenar juntos y…todo eso quedó atrás.

Ahora, es domingo y decido llevar al rubio y al castaño a tomar un café mientras platicamos un rato de cosas sin interés, como siempre.

En lo que tomamos nuestros lugares mis amigos y yo en una de las mesas que se ubican fuera del local, Link decide romper el hielo.

¬ Y… ¿El príncipe todavía no se digna a bajarse de su castillo?- Decía con sarcasmo y tono burlón. Creo que sigue molesto porque Marth le hablo muy despectivamente la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra; pero ver esos aires en Link era…raro.

Pit me dirigió una mirada nerviosa, como si quisiese decirme algo, que al final fue un largo y ahogado suspiro. Después de eso, el ángel dirigió sus azules ojos al hylian sentado a su lado. Supuse que era una manera más factible de decirle:

"_No tienes por qué soltar estupideces así porque si"._

Sí, lo tomaré como eso.

Y en cuanto el castaño dejo de verle de esa forma, a Link se le borro la sonrisa que tenía luego de haber dicho su referencia al enojo y rabia que sentía por el príncipe.

Aburrido nuevamente, decido abrir la boca.

¬ ¿Y qué van a ordenar?- Solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pues quería sacarlos de su conversación _telepática_ de hace unos instantes.

¬ ¡Ah!- Respondió Link. Lo suyo en la desorientación, sin duda alguna era el uso de monomios sin sentido. ¬ Pues me gustaría una tisana o un _frappe_ de manzana.- Finalizo viento el cartel del _"menú"._

¬ A mí me gustaría un café americano.- Señalo Pit el espacio que ocupaba este en la tabla.

Luego, procedí a llamarle a una mesera y ordenarle todo lo que pidieron, total, yo lo iba a pagar y no es como si me importase mucho…

Solo en ese tiempo, no me pude sacar a Marth de la cabeza; admito que lo correcto fue haberle rechazado, pero ahora que lo pienso un momento, de manera detenida y con el juicio en su lugar…

¿Por qué lo hice?...

¿Por qué lo dije?...

¿Por qué lo lastime?...

¿Por qué? Si…_Yo también te amo_

Sin embargo, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado el simple hecho de decírtelo cara a cara, para que tu bonito rostro se sonrojara…

De pensarlo, me dan melancolía y tristeza las varias oportunidades que tuve de mostrarlo; ahí estoy yo: pensando en los demás, aunque en esta ocasión, meditando sus palabras, su maldito: ¿Qué dirán?

¡Pronto! En este segundo de los miles que me sobran mando todo al demonio, porque sé que eres la única persona que me importa en todo el mundo.

* * *

"_Desearía haber podido decirte las palabras que guarde adentro; pero ahora imagino que es demasiado tarde, tantas cosas me recuerdan a ti…_

_Espero me puedas escuchar: ¡Te extraño!_

_Este es el adiós…una última vez._

_Y a donde tú vayas, estaré ahí contigo._

_Pero por siempre, estarás justo aquí conmigo…"_

* * *

El flujo de la vida se escapó de mis manos, pues en lo que yo reflexionaba aquellas palabras mientras miraba algún lugar no muy interesante, Link y Pit me veían con gesto atónito; la verdad, nunca me había tardado 4 tisanas, 5 pasteles, 8 cafés y un trance producto de delirios, en sumirme en el _'Juicio de la otra vida'…_

Pague sus muy, pero que MUY caros 'gustitos' y los tres nos retiramos del lugar.

En eso, cuando íbamos caminando de regreso a la mansión, vi como Link tomaba a Pit de la mano mientras le pedía disculpas por sus anteriores referencias groseras hacia el monarca de Altea; Pit le dijo algo así como: _'Cuida lo que dices y no digas estupideces'_, el ángel debía ser psíquico, porque casi dijo lo que yo pensaba hace rato…

De hecho, volviendo a temas actuales: Por todos los rincones de la _'casa'_, se rumoreaba que ellos dos eran pareja. Sinceramente nunca lo creí, hasta que levante la vista del suelo (que hace mucho rato estaba observando) para ver que el rubio espadachín beso a Pit en los labios.

"_Menudos chismes que si son ciertos"_ pensé para mí mismo.

Pues a pesar de todo, como su amigo, estoy feliz por ellos y…espero correr con la misma suerte yo también…

Ahora, contemplo el cielo estrellado, repleto de astros luminiscentes que forman constelaciones, significan deseos, cobijan secretos y vuelan llevándose el _dolor_.

Reflejé en Link y Pit el amor; si, lo que debe estar sintiendo el uno por el otro…Lo que Marth y yo sentimos…

Y que nos es **Imposible **el congeniar como lo hacen ellos ante mis ojos vidriosos…

Que no dejo que nadie vea.

**Are they impossible desire to mourn?**

_*(¿Acaso son imposibles las ganas de llorar?)*_

* * *

_Perfecto, después de un larguísimo mes sin nada de nada sobre esta historia, me digne a subir el 2° cap._

_Aunque yo creo que esa no es la cuestión, sino más bien la de __**¿Por qué poner a Link y a Pit como pareja?**_

_Bueno pues, como mencione en el cap. anterior, me gusta este dúo y creo que tenía que ponerla (como relleno, pero la puse)._

_Nada más, solo agradecer a:_ _**Ayano-nee, Yukina09, mels, Nelis y Beta98**__por sus bonitos, chulos, hermosos (cualquier sinónimo de 'lindo' en plural__**…**__) reviews, en serio muchísimas gracias chicas y anónimas/os por tomarse el tiempo de leer, ¡Las/os quiero!…_

_Por cierto, __**Beta98**__, me gusto tu fic de IkeMarth; juro que llore cuando terminé de leerlo ¡Es tan conmovedor! :') (Después de leerlo mi hermana me quedo viendo con cara WTF?)._

_***Dejen sus opiniones de este escrito, todo es bien recibido siempre y cuando no usen palabras grotescas/despectivas.**_

_**2014: Los personajes son de Nintendo – 2345: Los personajes seguirán siendo de Nintendo (Si es que seguirá existiendo en esa época, que lo mas seguro es que si).**_

_Ahora, sin alguna otra cosa por el momento se despide esta joven escritora:_

_**-Midna-Milk2001-**_

_¡Sayonara-minna!_


	3. Lo que una sonrisa puede ocultar

Creo que debo actualizar más rápido esto…

Calculo unos…dos o tres capítulos para esta historia, que, como su nombre lo dice es "Impossible"…_si, pero de escribir XD…_

De hecho, sinceramente, me tardo un mes y medias clases para pensar esto, es difícil…pero como tengo unas geniales amigas, me dieron "relleno" que ponerle al capítulo. Perfecto, digamos que aquí hay ideas de tres cabezas (obviamente se nota donde pensó cada una)…

Sin exceso de tonterías, dejo el mentado Disclaimer y ¡Que lo disfruten!

_PD: Como recomendación adicional, pueden leer el capitulo con dos canciones, que son: "I Miss You" de blink-182 o "Gone Too Soon" de Simple Plan (Hashtag: Astronaut_Forever XD)_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Nintendo y a sus respectivos juegos y creadores.**

**No recibo cargos monetarios a cargo de escribir esto, es simplemente una obra literaria de fans para fans.**

* * *

&amp;&amp;&amp;*_Si todo es solamente un sueño no cumplido, prefiero solo saber que es_*&amp;&amp;&amp;

**Impossible**

&amp;&amp;&amp;*_Cualquier oportunidad contigo_*&amp;&amp;&amp;

**Marth P.O.V**

Las manecillas del reloj se siguen moviendo, sigo siendo Marth Lowell, sigo siendo un príncipe y…sigo siendo _nada._

¬ Es como una máscara.- Musito a la pared.

*¬¿Por qué?¬*

Porque todos los días sonrió de oreja a oreja, fingiendo estar contento, feliz…

Pero, lo único cierto en todo esto es: _El dolor._

Veamos, por enésima vez quiero recapitular mis desgracias:

_-Ike me ha abandonado._

_Mi corazón está destrozado._

_-Finjo estar alegre en cualquier lado._

_-Soy como un mal día en un prado soleado._

_-Extraño a mis amigos, en especial a Link, que ni una visita me ha dejado._

Y lo peor de todo es que me es **Imposible **no amar al mercenario. Su sonrisa, su cabello, su olor, todo de él me vuelve loco. Como cualquier niño que añora un juguete, como un pobre mendigo que necesita una cobija, como un príncipe que necesita amor…

Un noble fino como: _yo mismo…_

En la habitación, reina el molesto sonido del tiempo haciendo su flujo natural…_natural_…

Inevitable fue el haberlo conocido.

_*¬ Molesto y agradable ¬*_

Así lo describo.

_*¬ Te quiero ¬*_

Así te lo he dicho.

_*¬ ¡No soy como tú! ¬*_

Eso me ha dolido.

La modestia y la simplicidad de mi carácter se han ido volando hacia las estrellas.

_Protegiendo, guardando…_

Un insípido: "Te amo".

"¬ ¿Será que estabas hablando en serio?"- Le digo a un astro.

*¬ Porque yo si ¬*

Repito ante la soledad.

Y de la nada…sin darme cuenta siquiera: empecé a llorar ruidosamente. "Te extraño".

Y porque todo hubiera sido más sensato e inteligente, el no haberte dicho una sola palabra…

No haberte encarado y seguir dándote la espalda…

Hermoso hubiera sido, si me hubieras correspondido…

_*¬ ¡Hombre, déjalo ya! ¬*_

_Que no te lo suplico…_

_Ike, ¿Puedes escucharme?_

_Ike, ¿Puedes hablarme?_

_Ike… ¿Puedes amarme?_

Alguna vez le dije eso a la estrella fugaz de marte.

"_Una estrella fugaz,_

_Que vuela por el cuarto,_

_Tan rápido hasta el momento…_

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto…_

_Eres parte de mí,_

_Y nunca seré el mismo sin ti aquí,_

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto._

_Brilla, brilla,_

_En un lugar mejor,_

_Brilla, brilla,_

_Nunca seré el mismo…_

_Brilla, brilla_

_¡Te fuiste demasiado pronto!"_

Me seco las lágrimas ante la luz de la plateada luna; entonces, es cuando apenas me arrastro hasta el buró que está cerca de mi cama y saco de uno de los cajones un libro…un libro que cuenta nuestras vidas.

Aquí guardo todos mis tesoros, es por eso que invades las páginas de este álbum.

Hay una foto, en la que estamos todos: Link, Pit, tú y yo…_Fue el comienzo_…

Sonrió.

Todos esos momentos me provocan hacerlo, porque, aunque vagamente, me alegran mucho.

Luego, sigo recorriendo el libro y encuentro una foto, otra más…Estas tú, Ike, abrazándome amistosamente y sacándonos esta luminografía en acto fallido de fastidiarme.

Sigo abofeteando mi orgullo con cada lágrima que baja lentamente por mi rostro, sigo sangrando internamente por esa daga que corta mi hombro…

Sigo esperando por algún consuelo; de alguien, de algo, pero más que nada:

_De ti._

En eso, como por arte de magia, entra Pit a mi cuarto, lo reconozco de inmediato por sus enormes alas y…el abrazo que me dan sus cálidos brazos.

¬ No llores Marth, que nunca has estado solo.- Me susurra el ángel.¬ El necesita un poco de tiempo, recuerda que Ike ya lo sabe todo.- Finaliza el castaño abrazándome más fuerte.

¬ Gracias.- Alcanzo a decir de un jalón, pues, cada que lo pienso me lastima el corazón.¬ No sé cómo pasó todo esto…_se siente extraño _ya no compartir nada en común; eso me duele… ¿Cuándo podre ser feliz? ¿Cuándo, Pit?- Digo entre sollozos, mientras mojo su toga con gotas de agua salada.

¬ No te preocupes. – Habla de nuevo Pit. ¬ Verás cómo algún día lo serás, volverás a sonreír, a sentir como la felicidad te llena completamente, yo ya soy feliz con Link, solo faltas tú…

No te des por vencido, que sé que Ike siente lo mismo por ti y…

_*¬ Pit, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Pit? ¬*_

En eso, alguien abre la puerta de mi cuarto.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda y me hace encarar al sujeto que hace esa acción tan grotesca…

Ojos azules, mirada rabiosa, cabellos dorados, puños apretados, ceño fruncido…nada más y nada menos que: Link.

Ahora, la pura claridad de la luz ilumina el cuarto, entonces es cuando el rubio abre la boca:

¬ ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! - Deja escapar el enojado espadachín mientras bufa cual toro rabioso.

¬ Link, tranquilo, te lo puedo explicar. – Dice Pit agitado.

¬ ¡Tú no tienes nada que explicarme! Mi querido ángel.- Noté como su voz se hacía dulce al mencionar a Pit. Así que después de todo Link era bipolar y encima, hoy se le daba de una manera espectacular.¬ Deja que _este_ me lo explique todo.- Dice mientras me ve de una manera que…no me agrada mucho.

¬ Lin-Link , ¡N-no es lo q-que piensas! - A gracias santas pude soltar aquellas palabras, y eso que tartamudeando; en este momento Link no está a sus mil soles y eso lo puedo notar con tan solo percibir su presencia dentro de este grande y tan reducido espacio.

Así fue como me digne a limpiarme las ultimas lagrimas que había sacado, y como pude…aunque algo furibundo y entumecido (un poco triste también) me levanté a la altura de nuestras caras.

Pero, antes de que pudiese soltar otra oración, sentí como un fuerte golpe me devolvía al piso…

¡Link me había golpeado!

Pit tenía cara de horror y enojo, pues su ahora novio nunca mostró un carácter tan agresivo.

Menos conmigo…

Ahora pase de la poca tristeza de hace un segundo, a mi suplicio encerrado y lastimero, suprimiendo el primer sentimiento de una forma maravillosa. Creo que por momentos Link me pasó su bipolaridad.

¬ ¡Déjalo en paz! – Gritó el castaño.

Pero el rubio hacia caso omiso de todo: de los gritos y reclamos de Pit, de mis alaridos de dolor, de hecho, hasta el mismo vociferaba. ¿De qué? De furia repentina, tal vez.

Link me seguía golpeando sin razón coherente alguna; pues, Pit nunca le ha metido el cuerno conmigo, y yo…siendo como soy, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo.

Con mis ojos casi cerrados pude ver como el ángel se interponía entre mí y el rubio.

Y…casi en seguida, Pit dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. ¬ ¡¿Link, que te sucede?!

Así es, el espadachín de Ordon le acababa de pegar a su novio en acto de defenderme.

Si de por si habíamos armado una buena, al día siguiente todo el mundo cuchichearía de esta pelea. Excepto Master y Crazy Hand, claro…que si no estuviesen fuera, aquí ya se dieran todas las guerras habidas y por haber.

Me volví hacia el presente y olvide a los demás en un suspiro, para ser acompañado de gritos y disculpas que aturdían ruidosamente mis pobres tímpanos.

¬ Discúlpame, Pit…

Yo no quería pegarte… ¡No fue mi intención! – Era la voz de Link.

¬ ¿No, verdad? ¡¿Pero cómo osas a pegarle a Marth?! ¿Qué te hizo? ¡A mí nunca me hizo nada! ¡Bájale a tus celos enfermizos! – Reclamaba el de los laureles en lo que poco a poco iba cobrando la conciencia, que desde que el segundero marco el minuto, perdí por completo.

Me levante adolorido, expectante de dos miradas frustradas y perdidas en algún punto de mi rostro. Amoratado, débil…así, regrese al suelo para perderme en: _"No sé dónde"._

**[…]**

Recordé a mi familia. Algunos bonitos momentos pasaron por mi mente como un rayo: tan rápido y solo dejando desgracias por doquier. Presencie lo hermoso de esas épocas, también los momentos malos que las arruinaron y… al ultimo…recordé al mercenario.

¬ ¡No te vayas! – Le dije casi llorando.

El solamente se alejaba más a cada zancada que daba. Seguí corriendo en el vacío hasta que lo perdí y grite con todo el dolor de mi vida. Me digne a hablar de nuevo.

¬ ¡Ike, no te vayas, por favor, no otra vez! ¡NO ME DEJES!

**[…]**

Desperté exaltado, gritando lo mismo del sueño, estaba en algo parecido a una camilla de hospital, vi a Ike preocupado, sentado y mirándome fijamente, Dr. Mario se encontraba examinando unos papeles desde el otro lado y…Un momento, ¿Qué hace Ike aquí?

¬ Llevas exactamente cuatro horas dormido, Marth.- Dijo el de bigote mientras volteaba y me veía de arriba hacia abajo, literalmente, ya que yacía acostado.¬ Y…me sorprende que clamaras por Ike… ¡Si ha estado aquí todo el rato! – Finalizo devolviendo la vista a sus muy _interesantes_ hojas.

No pude hacer más que mirar al peliazul a mi lado, cuando lo hice, empecé a sentir como el calor hacia la erupción de un volcán sobre mi cara…

¿En verdad el mercenario había hecho todo esto por mí?

**I love you…but this love is Impossible in your eyes, in your soul…and more important yet…in your heart…**

_*(Te amo…pero este amor es Imposible en tus ojos, en tu alma…y más importante aún…en tu corazón…)*_

* * *

Fade Out! (?

Estoy fuera…

Bien, esos huecos de ahí, son para darle más tensión y todo, en el próximo capítulo se tratará ese tema para que no quede cara WTF? Con lo que sucedió en ese pequeño _-pero importante-_ pedazo de historia.

En otros asuntillos que tal vez _-tal vez- _den un poco de interés.

Haré _probablemente_ tres fics con temáticas navideñas, de ser así serian de las siguientes parejas:

Link x Pit

Ike x Marth

Robin x Shulk

Agregando como segunda cosa con poca importancia, que, para el siguiente año he decidido crear un proyecto de Little Mac y Samus… ¿Por qué? En primera, Mac no se yaoiza con nadie (o al menos a mi parecer), segunda, odio a Samus embarrada con Ike, Link, ¡Zelda!, en fin… ¡Hasta con Marth la meten! (xD). Así que supongo que congenian perfecto, por eso los amo juntos :3

Siguiendo con lo inicial y como sigo esta historia hasta 2015:

¡Felices fiestas navideñas e inicio de año!

Ojalá y se la pasen bien con sus seres queridos y no se emborrachen (o si XD)…(Como sea, ya les advertí que al menos aquí, en México, el alcoholímetro los va a agarrar jaja).

-Midna-Milk2001-


	4. ¿Cuestiones?

¿Causa (excusa) del desaparecimiento?

-La mentada escuela.

Dicho esto podrían fusilarme si quisiesen.

Jajaja es que la verdad el plan de alejarse por un buen (MUCHO) rato de las historias, escribirlas y eso…hace bien. He subido de calificaciones y…creo que en este estado va de maravilla.

Dejando pacotillas y charlas no interesantes empezamos ya con el capítulo. Sin no antes ofrecer una disculpa si es que llevas esperando un buen la actualización de esto, que me gusta llamar "Porquería de historia".

* * *

**[…]**

**Pit P.O.V**

Perfecto, todo estaba más que perfecto… ¿Hay formas de ser más sarcástico? Supongo que no.

Link se encargó de arruinarlo todo. ¿Lo peor? Que lo sigo amando, bien gracias.

Marth, si bien podía estar al cuidado de Ike en estos momentos, sé que lo mejor habría sido quedarme yo también…siento que todavía no es el momento que crucen conversación y es que después de que tu mejor amigo se te declara, ¿Qué puede volver a ser igual? Exacto. Nada.

"Simples cosas que este rubio terco no puede entender" pienso de un jalón viéndolo.

Me regresa la mirada y me susurra un "Perdón" en mi oído.

A diferencia de él, yo le contesto con la voz.

¬ Deberías de pedírselo a Marth, no a mí.

Su cara perpleja estaba que no tenía precio, y sinceramente con o sin, no me interesaba el comprarla. ¿O sí?

¬ Tienes razón.- Dijo bajando la mirada. ¿Se sentía arrepentido? ¿De verdad?

¬ Mira…yo nunca quise que todo esto pasara y…- Hice una pausa, regreso la mirada cuesta arriba, no me refería a salir con él, no, sino a los problemas y peleas con el príncipe.¬ No me refiero a lo nuestro.- Entrecorte para hacerle comprensible el asunto.¬ Sino a lo de Marth y tú. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me tienes demasiada confianza como para decirme?

¬ Si, solo que…- Trago saliva. Por fin comprendía el hecho de querer dar una justificación. Por fin comprendió mi sentimiento de hace rato.¬ Me sentí demasiado celoso de pensar en lo que te pudo haber hecho sin yo estar ahí…

¬ ¡Mírame! – Le llame rogante mientras agarraba su rostro y hacía eco en toda mi habitación.¬ ¿Acaso tengo cara de ponerte el cuerno con cualquier tipo? ¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de hacerlo con Marth? ¡Contesta! - Finalice molesto.

¬ No, porque yo sé que tú me amas solo a mí, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mis labios.

Me tomo del rostro de forma suave y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y esperar a que ocurriera.

Poco a poco introdujo la lengua dentro de mi paladar, deleitándome con ese sabor dulce que poseía, endrogándome con cada gota de saliva que compartíamos en ese insensible acto.

De pronto me separe de él.

¬ Para, por favor.- Sabia a donde quería llegar, y no era a un lugar exactamente, quería llevarme a la cama, ¿Se lo permitiría? Si me prometía disculparse con Marth, probablemente termine cediendo ante sus intenciones.

¬ ¿Por qué? - Preguntó entre jadeos lujuriosos.

¬ Porque sé en qué va a terminar todo esto.- Dije secamente al aire.

¬ ¿Y?... ¿No quieres que tu primera vez sea conmigo?- Menciono algo triste y con la cabeza gacha.

¬ Si…porque te amo…- Le susurre solo a él.¬ Pero eso no significa que no me tengas que hacer algo a cambio.

¬ Dime, yo haré lo que sea.

¬ En primera, te disculparas con Marth…Solo que ahora no, debe estar con Ike y como de seguro el también ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por él, te reciba con una golpiza y no quiero que te expongas a ese tipo de cosas, ¿De acuerdo?- El asintió comprendiendo.¬ Entonces…solo promételo.- Dije algo nervioso.

¬ Te lo prometo.- Me susurro en la oreja y luego la mordisqueo.

En ese momento me reprimí varios gemidos, ¿Cómo es posible que Link me haga experimentar tales emociones?

Sinceramente, nunca sabré que es lo que en realidad amo de él…Supongo que así es el amor.

Luego, se abalanzo sobre mi…" ¡Que urgido!" Exclame para mis pobres adentros.

En ese momento se encontraba besando mi cuello de forma gentil y cariñosa, mientras yo solamente me atrevía a engancharme a él con mis piernas…

¿Así empezaría esto?

Nunca me lo cuestione…

* * *

"_**When the love is true, everything's magic…the word 'True', sometimes hurts".**_

_(Cuando el amor es verdadero, todo es mágico…la palabra 'verdadero', algunas veces lastima)._

* * *

Finalmente subo algo y ya luego la seguiré :3 (Avisoquehabrálemon:v)

Gracias por leer! :3


	5. Te entrego mi amor

A veces todo lo que siento

**Impossible**

mágicamente toma forma…

**[…]**

**Link.**

Pit empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos a cada toque que recibía en su frágil cuerpo.

Se sentía muy bien estar de este modo. Él y yo, solos en mi habitación…perfecto.

Me encantaba la forma en la que enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para atraerme y tener más contacto. Eso lo hacía aún más excitante.

Después de entretenerme en su cuello subí hasta su cara y le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad mientras le plantaba un beso fugaz, poco a poco iba rozando sus labios con mi lengua para que me dejara acceder a su pequeña e inocente boquita.

No fue tarea difícil.

Pronto nos encontrábamos en un contacto ambicioso, nuestras lenguas danzaban y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar dentro de él. Que fuera sólo mío y de nadie más.

**Pit.**

Link me estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones que obviamente desconocía, y que, con ninguna persona me atrevería a intentar. Este momento es memorable.

Con paciencia me quitó la toga y la lanzó por el suelo alfombrado. Se dirigió a mi hombro derecho y empezó a succionar en esa parte, quedaría una marca pero no me importaba; yo sólo le puedo pertenecer a él en cuerpo y alma.

El rubio me lanzó una mirada lujuriosa para después acariciar el bulto que se estaba formando en el short de licra que usualmente llevo puesto, de sentir su mano caliente presionada en mi entrepierna comencé a jadear y gemir sin importarme que los de la habitación siguiente pudiesen escucharme y al otro día perdiera dignidad en la enorme mansión. Me tenía sin cuidado.

Aunque la situación era injusta, vamos, Link tenía puesta toda su ropa y a mí me tenía, literalmente, en ropa interior.

Así que…se me ocurrió una idea.

Lo aparté de mí hasta que quedamos medio erguidos en la cama y con ojos inocentes traté de quitarle su túnica verde.

Desabroché el cinturón de cuero y lo arrojé por detrás de la cama, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de quitarle el sayo Link me detuvo.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda con eso—. Dijo de forma pícara.

—Te juro que no—. Mencioné sonrojado.

—Todos necesitamos una mano—. En ese momento supe que me sonrojé como nunca antes.

Para cuando terminó la oración él ya estaba quitándose la ropa provocativamente; no pude seguir dejando mis mejillas rojas a la intemperie así que me cubrí la cara con las manos. Lo que inicié ahora me daba tanta vergüenza.

**Link.**

Cuando estuve completamente al desnudo pude percatarme que Pit había enterrado su lindo rostro entre sus palmas, mientras soltaba pequeñas risas me gané encima de él aprisionando sus manos a los costados para visualizar su rubor más directamente.

—¿Quieres saber una cosa?— Le pregunté al oído.

—¿Cu-cuál?— Me dijo comenzando a temblar.

—Sabes bien—. Le susurré apartándome para luego bajar hasta su abdomen y trazar un camino de saliva hasta su notable erección.

Le quité el pequeño pantalón negro, su ropa interior, amontonando las prendas con todas las que yacían en el piso y metí su miembro en mi boca. El castaño no se esperaba esa acción, por lo que lo tomé desprevenido y sus alaridos de placer eran música para mis oídos.

Pronto lo advertí enredando sus dedos en mi cabello sin llegar a lastimarme, sabía lo que quería, me vi obligado a succionar y dar suaves mordiscos más rápido.

—Li-Link, m-me voy a co-correr—. Pronunció entre suspiros agitados.

Hice caso omiso a su advertencia y seguí haciendo lo mío. No tardó demasiado en liberar sus fluidos en mi boca y con gusto los devoré cual helado en verano.

_Veo tu brillo, tus ojos son dulces, matan también_

_L__o tengo en mente, cada palabra que digo es algo en silencio_

_Y un sólido deseo, ¿te acostarás conmigo?_

Aproveché que tenía los labios abiertos e introduje dos de mis dedos en su boca, los aceptó y lamió a su gusto para lubricarlos.

Primero metí uno en su apretado orificio y formó una expresión dolida en sus facciones. Me alarmé un poco.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes…sólo…sólo es una punzada.

Añadí otro más para ejecutar un movimiento lineal en su entrada y lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes color celeste.

—¿En serio estás bien, angelito? Sabes que no quiero lastimarte—. Admití alarmado.

—Puede que ahora duela un poco, pero hazlo, no importa—. Dijo limpiándose las minúsculas gotas salíferas.

**Pit.**

En menos de un segundo (y cuando dejé de hacer caras) su anatomía estampó en mí y se me escapó un pequeño gemido que traté de reprimir enseguida.

—No te contengas, amo que me dediques sonidos eróticos—. Me recordó Link.

A partir desde ese momento y durante cada embestida que me dio nunca volví a reprenderme, porque ese momento era único para los dos.

O al menos lo sería para mí ya que le estoy entregando mi virginidad a un chico al cual amo demasiado; nunca podré olvidar esto.

Pasado un tiempo concordó sus movimientos mientras me masturbaba a la par; el cuarto no podría ser más ruidoso ahora con gemidos de ambos retumbando por las delgadas paredes.

—Me vengo, Pit—. Notificó el oji-azul.

—Yo también, Link.

Luego los dos culminamos con venirnos al mismo tiempo, él en mis adentros y yo en su mano.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó a un lado tapando nuestros cuerpos con las colchas visiblemente arrugadas, haciendo una cuchara como posición.

—¿Te gustó?— Susurró el rubio.

—Mucho, pero…— Dije bromista.

—¿Pero?

—Me gustas más tú— Me volteé para mirarlo y besarlo en los labios.

**"I wanna start a new feeling"...**

* * *

_Hola personas de Fanfiction :3 em, pues ¿se acuerdan de mí? La escritora mala onda que deja capítulos e historias sin terminar...PUES HE VUELTO. :D_

_Me siento muy mal por haberlas dejado esperar tanto tiempo, pero tengan en consideración que muchas cosas en mi vida han cambiado..._

_Por ejemplo: la última vez que actualicé esto fue la última vez que vi a alguien importante, o también encontré a mi mejor amiga, me uní a otros fandoms, probé suerte en otros sitios y creo que me fue bien (por si quieren saber más de mí estoy como Shooting_Astronaut en Wattpad) e igualmente me llené la cabeza de música diferente, shipps diferentes, lectoras diferentes, amigas diferentes...en fin. He cambiado bastante._

_Con decir que ahora estoy en el "bandom" y no en el fandom de Smash. Me siento culpable. :'v_

_Pero bueno, he contado mucho, espero que les vaya bien y que sigan leyendo esto :'( porque me voy a poner triste si a nadie le importa ya. :'v_

_Aunquetambiéntengolaculpaporquemetardémásdeunañoenactualizar :'v_

_¿Ya vieron? Ahora uso las tildes donde van. :v El cambio de un año hizo bien así que modificaré la historia y las faltas de ortografía que tuve en un pasado, espero que pronto porque me ha costado mucho subir esto...ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo. :'v :P_

_Saludos y amor. :3_

_PS: No recuerdo si este era el formato de la historia... :v_


End file.
